1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to hinges, and more particularly to a hinge assembly applied in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices include hinged elements. To ensure that one part is capable of rotating relative to the other, a hinge assembly applied in an electronic device often includes a first bracket, a second bracket, four pivot shafts, two main gears, and two transmission gears. Two of the pivot shafts are received in the first bracket and the second bracket respectively and the main gears are non-rotatably sleeved on these pivot shafts, respectively. The transmission gears are positioned between the main gears and sleeved on the other two pivot shafts. One transmission gear meshes with the other transmission gear and one main gear simultaneously.
In use, the first bracket is rotated, and it rotates one of the main gears correspondingly. Thereby, the second bracket is rotated by the other main gear simultaneously with the main gear. Since the meshing gears rotate in reverse directions, when the main gears and the transmission gears rotate, the first bracket and the second bracket rotate in opposite directions. Thereby, two hinged elements of an electronic device using the hinge assembly may be opened or closed at double-speed.
However, since each of the two transmission gears meshes with one main gear and one transmission gear simultaneously, and each of the transmission gears and the main gears are sleeved on one pivot shaft, the transmission gears and the main gears must be assembled to mesh accurately to avoid choking of the gears.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.